Aeneas, Aphrodite's Gift
by AthenaSnape
Summary: This is a response to Firebrand. It is Kassandra thinking about the relationship she has with Aeneas.


Aeneas, Aphrodite's Gift  
  
Aeneas my ideal, mothered by Love, Together we are saviors ordained from above. We saved each other in hard times. Our passion refreshed within our minds.  
  
Before I met you I had seen the gods' worst. My heart was all given up to Fates' curse. My soul had froze over with cruel memories. My mind bitter enough to sow harpies.  
  
I'd lived a life where I quickly would jump. I'd lived a life where my heart couldn't pump. I'd lived a life where those I hold dear, Were soon too pushed from Hades's pier.  
  
No heart left but fumes that reeked of pain. Fumes that spoke someone else's name. Fumes only to remind me what I could never be. Fumes to taunt why loves return I'd never see.  
  
But the moment you found my cheer, That I put on for show to all those near, You saw through the paint down to my truth. Aeneas, goddess born, seeker of proof.  
  
You with your shared experience, Made my joy more than appearance. Though our lives were still beyond depressing, Together we two were brought Her blessing.  
  
Crushed by the sea the pain went away, All sorrows could wait for some other day. Mourning ever banished under the Sea Borns' law, Because you saw me, the me that no one else saw.  
  
Me living the me that few knew to be true. The me that could only be seen by you. And though we were scared for we both knew, In our past lives together our souls grew too,  
  
You, my Aeneas, my equal, my love, You, who have been sent from above, You dear, sweet man are Love born, And no longer was I completely forlorn. You took away death and brought back the light. You gave me life's brightness even at night. Our pale, tense, unhappy, stressed faces, Cuddled together in joyful, happy, complete embraces.  
  
With you I suddenly was strong enough to go on. To you I could say what in my heart was so wrong. All the real things I never told to people before, Started instantly pouring form me to your shore.  
  
You shore with its soft touching sand, Your shore with laughter, understanding, and truth, You shore whom I stroked with all the love I thought missing, It was your shore I could never stop kissing.  
  
Your sands exfoliated my doubts of myself I glowed in your warmth; you swam in my sea. For this life and ever our shells will echo Our everlasting truth, "We became destiny."  
  
But we too are Athena's wise sooths, We too are bound by Apollo's truths, And I, cursed with picture-perfect foresight, Saw in my mind our nightmare at night.  
  
My sight shows me the betrothed of my prince. The images prove my soul I must miss. I see what the Fates will not tell. Our true, pure love is destined for hell.  
  
Jove's only wife has seized you before me. We cannot fight Hera's rage, I foresee. We, who are honorable and true. We, who are loyal are few.  
  
Your shores are forbidden from my waves' caress. My waters must stay clean, and unstressed. My waters must stare away from your sand. My waters must wind to some other land.  
  
Your shores will dry if used by your other, The fish who listens to Hermes's word. This fickle fish that flies like a bird, It is she who will be cursed by your mother.  
  
This she is the queen of our sorrow, And will make her consort wither and burn. It is she who is joined to your tomorrow. Aeneas, my love, this is your duty in turn.  
  
Aeneas, true-born, ambrosial true dear, You will not let her go even though she falters. You will not let her go even though you halter. You will not let her go even that's clear.  
  
Even though this fish is Aphrodite's foe, Queen Hera's pure envy will leave us with woe. So your mother and we shall have to endure, The pain Ares's winds have helped to secure.  
  
Aeneas, dearest love, ever and beyond, I will love thee for all lives and ever. I will love thee past the shadows of life. I will love thee for those few moments less strife.  
  
Our love is strong, steady, and calm through all plight, But you shores are forbidden, Queen Hera's right. I will love thee completely, my self once complete, Aeneas, my sooth, the only soul mine can meet. 


End file.
